IZ: Checkmate
by Invader Phoebe
Summary: It's all a sick game of chess and i may be nothing more than a pawn- IZ new story -just alittle side-project i made for the time being not too sure about the genre tough so i'll leave it in general Read and review please
1. Prologue

**Author Notes. **Hi everyone invader phoebe here!, yep new Zim fic called Checkmate its very cool i loved it while writing it, its gonna be only 5 chapters long besides the prologue but i'll upload them separatedly

**Disclaimer. **Check out my previous fics to see i dont own anything.

* * *

Prologue:

How very interresting are the flip overs and twists from fate, i was vanished to earth to destroy it, i lived there normally for a couple of years, made friends and fell in love, i get called back into the military, advance in the ranks till im Grand General, 2nd in command of the irken armada next to Tallest Black, and now im standing here ponting a Gun against my ex-lover's head in front of the Tallest about to prove myself

"Guess this is where it all ends, dont you think so, Gaz?" I put my foot over her stomach while pointing the laser at her head "Zim!..." she says searching for something in my eyes "well babe, i guess this is Checkmate" after that I shoot, smoke coming out of my gun's cannon with a thrilling silence in the aftershot. I guess i should explain how did all this situation came forth, well... it all began a couple months ago when Tallest Black came into power, and all went to hell in the universe...

A/N Okay so what do you think?, this was in Zim's POV its gonna be a short story but its cool and i got inspired after one of my brother's lectures, review if you want me to continue Invader Phoebe signing off!


	2. The match begins

**Author Notes. **Hi everyone invader phoebe here!, this whole fic is gonna be written in Zim's POV tough in certain scenes its gonna be normal perspective for certain reasons

**Disclaimer. **I do not own the Awsomeness that Invader Zim represents such honor belongs to Jhonen Vazquez and Nickelodeon, I do however, own the rights to this story's plot and OCs.

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was after I was banished to earth under the lie of me being an invader, yes i know Red & Purple lied to me i found out a year or so after my arrival to earth, when i heard Red & Purple's conversation while I was trying to acess the Massive's systems to have instant transmissions. At first it was horrible! I was angry at everything at the Tallest for banishing me, at the Empire for mocking me, at Gir & Dib for ruining my plans of Earth domination, but i was most angry at myself for not realizing it sooner.

It took me a while to settle down with the help of Dib, yeah after i told him i was no longer gonna destroy the earth, well he didnt believe me at first, but with time we became friends, we started hanging out along Gaz and Dib's grilfriend Tak, yes Tak, she came back from space a couple months later but after explaining my situation she said she was banished aswell, so she hung out with us untill Dib confessed to her, it was great at first but then it happened, I fell in love with Gaz.

At first i denyed it myself because i refused to have a relationship with my best friend's little sister, but seeing Gaz also liked me in the same way, i insisted in asking Dib for permission to date her, Gaz scowled and kept saying "fuck Dib! I like you, you like me, lets go out and stop with the bullshit!" haha i loved her little attitude, oh well eventually i asked Dib and he actually agreeed to it, he even asked me why i hadn't done it earlier, apparently it was obvious to everyone that we liked each other, go figure!, afterwards we dated for quite a while, we grew up toguether and all, until that day came...

It was 7 years after my arrival on earth, I still talked to the Tallests, i kept the charade that i was a dunce to keep them ignorant to my new life, however for a couple weeks i didn't recieve any kind of transmission or news from the massive, i didn't really care about it until a transmission finally came, I unwillingly awnsered it, but to my surprise it wasn't Red & Purple in the screen, it was some irken as tall as them with black eyes, he said that Red & Purple were assasinated by the empire's enemy forces, and that he was the newly crowned tallest, he offered me a possition in the military as sargent in a small squad of military forces so without thinking i accepted, it was afterall the dream of my life, to be needed in the empire, and whats more! I was inmediatly assingned as sargent to a entire squadron! I left earth and went to space to meet Tallest Black.

When i arrived on the massive everyone was surprised at my size i was about as tall as a Tallest! Tough Black was still a bit taller than me, he looked a bit weird he had a black and golden Tallest armor, a golden cape over his shoulders and instead of floating with his hooverbelt he was standing on a floating mini-platform, he Greeted me and told me I was chosen for my destructive skills, he looked kind of evil, and mad, but i found no lies behind his words so I took the job.

After some months of fighting I was summoned by Tallest black once again, when i arrived to his chambers on the massive, he told me he was promoting me to Special Ops. Liutenant due to my success as sargent, and giving me a special elite squad and missions, i accepted the Job without thinking it twice, and recieved my first mission, to assasinate the leader of one of our enemy factions, the ressisty's leader, and my old science partner Lard Naar. I took the job.

As Zim left the throne room Tallest Black went towrds a table with a chess board, he put a pawn in play as he chuckled evily he said "The board is set, the match begins"

A/N haha first chapter up, yes the story is kind of dark, but i assure you all happy-ending guys you'll like it when its done, review if you want me to continue bye bye, Invader Phoebe signing off!


	3. I love power

**Author Notes. **Hi everyone invader phoebe here!, 2nd chapter is here and Zim is going Psycho, how will all this turn out? Read and Review please!

**Disclaimer.** I dont really own Invader Zim, but I'll tell you if that changes.

* * *

Chapter 2:

I took the job to kill my old lab parner Lard Naar, sure at first I doubted it was a good idea, or if it was even morraly correct, but he was oposing the empire and needed to be terminated, and I was the Irken for the job, i was also told to bring his goggles as proof of his death.

I was given my new Special Ops. uniform a black and golden body armor with a red irken emblem on the right arm, i was also given an plasma assault rifle, a electric sniper rifle, and a plasma knife, I was later introduced to my new team, a group of irken elites, i saw their uniforms were different to mine, while it was a body armor, it was completely black, and had no Irken symbol anywhere, some of the soldiers recognized me, some feared and respected me for my infamy in the battlefield, some despised and looked down on me for being an irken formerly known as a defective, either way i had a whole crew to lord over, and my own Pegasus battleship, a ship known for its speed, stealth, and power, and for irk I love power.

A couple days later I discovered where Lard Naar was, he was in a ship that I built with him around 10 years ago, navigating in a neutral sector of the universe, I took my team and moved on, I had the advantage of knowing how the ship worked, inside and outside, so infiltrating it was no problem.

I ordered my crew to take captives but not t kill anyone, they complained at first, but after i shot the roof and glared at them they remainded silent and said "yes Sir!" Irk! I really love power

After an assault in wich we defeated all the ressisty soldiers inside the ship i reached the captain's quarters and met Lard Naar there "Lard Naar!, old friend do you recognize me?" i asked him "Zim! What the... i tough you were banished, dead even!" he awnsered "no my friend, i was restored to the empire and now i am ordered to kill you, order wich i plan on executing" "so it comes to this huh old firend?" "I guess this is the end, for the ressisty is finished today" "It appears so" he awnsered accepting his fate with a warrior's resolve "I admire your resolve old friend, so no witnesses will see you in your downfall, Soldiers wait for me outside! This is something you younglings shouldn't see" i told my two soldiers "But Sir!" "No buts! Do what your superior orders!" I said, holding one of them by the collar of his uniform, "y-y-yes s-Sir!" they said and quickly left the room I looked back at Lard Naar and said "Checkmate, old friend"

The scene was gruesome, even tough the soldiers were outside waiting, they trembled after what they heard, a single drowned scream of pain, followed by several sounds of something being slashed wich chilled their bones as they heard their captain's laughter, after a few minutes, Zim came out of the room startling both soldiers for he came splashed in an olive green liquid the same color of vortian blood, he had a blood-drenched leather bag in his right hand "the job is finished solders! Lard Naar is no more" he went towards the ship's hull where the prisoners had been taken, followed by the soldiers.

"Okay maggots! Listen up!" I said to the prisoners "I am allowing you all to live for a reason, you are to deliver a message to the leaders of the rest of the resistant forces, tell them" I paused for a dramatic effect "That the allmighty Zim is coming for them, and he will take their lives" I said while glaring with my blazing red eyes, both my soldiers and the prisoners shivered at my sight and i smirked "Soldiers! Go back to the Pegasus!, The rest of you scum! Leave in the ships from your docks, this vortian battleship is now mine".

Back at the Pegasus the soldiers stare at me with curious looks as i saw the vortian ship's docks open, one of my soldiers steps infront of me and says "are you nuts! You're letting them escape! To deliver a stupid message! They are enemy forces!" I calmly looked at him and said "not exactly, look" they all look to the screen as the first ship leaves the docks of the vortian battleship I take a detonator on my right hand, and as I press the button, the whole ship blows up, the little ship barely escaping the explosion.

My soldiers all look at me startled as i say "technically only one person is needed to deliver a message, they are lucky I let a 4-passenger ship to escape" they all look at me silently shocked, I turn to look at the soldier who lashed at me earlier and i say "oh by the way!" I take out a laser gun and shoot him in the leg "Never again disrespect your superior, you maggot" he clutches his bleeding leg, muted in pain, I smirk and say to a little irken that looked as if he was about to faint "You! Take this maggot to the medic bay and get him fixed, tell the doctor not to use any kind of painkiller, or the next one to get a bullet in the legs will be both the doctor and you" trembling and getting paler by the second he drags the soldier out of the deck

The rest of the soldiers present look at me with a scared expresion, as if they just saw satan himself "well what are you waiting for maggots! Spin this trash and lets go back to the massive!" they all run to their posts getting paler by the second, I smirk at this and say to myself as I sit in my chair "for Irk, I really do love power"

A/N ahaha what do you thik of this psycho Zim? Cold and cool right? Say what you think of the story and review if ya'll want me to continue, Invader Phoebe signing off!


	4. An thus the pieces fall

**Author Notes. **Hi everyone invader phoebe here!, 3rd Chapter is up and it reeks of Awsomeness (in my opinion of course)

**Disclaimer. **I do not own the Awsomeness that Invader Zim represents usch honor belongs to Jhonen Vazquez and Nickelodeon, I do however, own the rights to this story's plot and OCs.

* * *

Chapter 3:

I arrived at the massive and inmediatly went to meet the Tallest, knocking a few Irkens who stood in my way, I may be just a liutenant, but my size is sign of superiority so even the coronels i toss remain silent, as I arrive at Black's chambers I am greeted by Black himself wile enjoying the privacy of his quarters

"Ah, Zim, you are back, I trust you brought the evidence I've required" he says as I toss the leather bag at him "plus a little extra, for the kick of it" he opens the back curious and takes out his contents "you brought me his goggles AND his severed horn, both drenched in his blood, I am impresed Luitenant" he sits in his chair with a pleased look while playing with my ex-colleague's bloody horn "I, however, am the bearer of bad news, you see a small group of Irkens have abbandoned the side of the empire to join the ranks of our enemies" I look up to him with a quizzed look "rebels my Tallest? " "Traitors, Liutenant, they have betrayed their empire to opose it" "Are we to take them alive?"I asked "I want them dealt with, if you understand me" "I do my tallest, do you have any information i might find useful?" "yes their leader has been confirmed to be on board a vessel near Trafalgarn's 3rd moon" "but thats allied territory Sir" "exactly!, because of that the armada cant reach him so im sending your squad Zim, to deal with the main Betrayer his name is Skoodge" surprised at this my eyes widdened as i asked "excuse me Sir, Skoodge?" "yes, do you know him" "I do Sir, he was my best friend in the days of the academy, he was a loyalist of the empire, I'm surprised at his rebellion" "Eitherway he did betray the empire Zim, bring me his blood as proof of his demise, and when you have drenched this tissue" he hand me a white cloth "make sure you leave not even his ashes behind, I dont like extra pieces in my board"

I took the cloth "Yes my Tallest i shall depart inmediatly" I hear him murmur something in the lines of 'and thus the knight falls and the extras are removed' while playing with Lard Naar's goggles near a chess board, a creepy sight but nevertheless i depart to my mission

After some days I reached the vessel in wich skoodge and the traitors dwelled, an old Irken battleship to slow but with powerful weapons,infiltrating it was a bit troublesome but we entered witout much problem, afterwards, the operation went witout complications, and as i reached Skoodge's chambers me and my 3 soldiers knock downb the doors "Zim! What are you..." Skoodge couldn't finish his sentence as his left shoulder was pierced by one of my shots, my soldiers thake out the 4 guards by Skoodge's side, and as he lays muted in pain clutching his shoulder, I say "Sorry skoodge, but its Check mate for you", then I order my soldiers to leave, this time without complaits they leave and dot wait by the door, they leave directly to meet the rest of the soldiers, probably traumatized by the last time "Cowards" i say as i procedd with my job

I went back to the massiveand delivered the cloth to Tallest Black, telling him how i left "not even his ashes behind" he chuckled at his own quotation and game me some resting time, months later I was awarded my next missions to assasinate Lucian the great leader of the Lycan race (heavy part of the alliance) and Luxus grand master of the meekrob, I took the jobs and left

I went first towards planet Meekrob seeing as it is within Irken territory so it is easier to enter I tracked Luxus down to his chapel and entered finding some mild ressistance when i finnaly enounter Luxus chambers I enter and find him relaxed and meditating, taken aback by his reaction I order out my troops and I hold a small conversation with him

"You are Liutenant Zim, assasin from the Irken armada Isn't it?" I nod "please do not be taken aback by this situation, I shall offer no resistance, you have come to take my life and I stand defeated before you, allow me however to trade some knowledge with you" once again I nod "Zim! Redeemer and destroyer, please do tell me why have you so chosen to leave the blissful life you had on earth" my eyes widen at this "how did you know about that!" i asked "do not be startled Zim for I can read minds to a certan degree, i see your past, present and future, and so I ask why had you chosen to return to the Empire who once rejected you" "because I am Irken, for better or for worse I shall serve my race to bring it peace" "but if it is your race that begun this war, can you stay so calmly while looking at the blodshed your people have caused?" "Indeed my people are filled with foolish and dumb creatures, but it is us, greater beings, who can solely bring salvation to the damned" "I find you a most interresting person Zim and a very spiritual being, however corrupt you may stand today" "power is and will always be power, Luxus, it is a entity whose existance is separated from the concepts of right and wrong" "and as such I stand defeated in a verbal discussion, for everything is relative" "to the shigth of the beholder, right?" "Indeed Zim, i am now prepared for my demise" I stood up and readied my mauler handgun "Checkmate, Luxius" I said, seconds without hesitation later, the shot was heard and smoke trailed off my gun.

A few days later I infiltrated planet Selene, homeworld of the lycan and went to confront Lucian in his own tower as we arrived he greeted me "Ah Liutenant Zim I presume, I am indeed defeated in this situation but i do hope you'll allow me a last battle, for my race is that of proud warriors" "I understand leader of the lycan, i shall do battle with you" we take our stances as we deliver our first attacks i attack using a plasma assault rifle and he uses a heavy shockhammer a weapon of his race, i dodge the first blow but the shockwave hits me and he prepares to do a direct hit, I managed to dodge his attack and shot several plasma bullets on his back, no matter how thick and strong is a werewolf's pelt, that still had to hurt like hell, as he howls in pain I shot off his shockhammer and destroy it, he then clawed at me ripping my rifle apart and hurting my back

We took ground again as we each grabbed a pair of "mauler" handguns as we fought using melee combat mixed with blank range shooting I finally hit him in the side making him retaliate, he dashed towards me to slam me with his maulers, but i side-step to dodge his attack and sever his right arm's muscles taking his grip of his gun, as he clutches his right arm i kick off his left gun and I stand victorious over him

Panting heavily I say "It was a fine combat, proud warrior, what I have been ordered to do to you however, is honorless, so I'll order my troops out, no one should see such a warrior's befall" he, defeated, stays in the floor and nods at me appreciatively as my soldiers left, leaving me to my duties

I took off in the ship towards the massive and went directly to the Tallest in my, once again, defiant attitude, I delivered to him the leather bag containing the proof he requested "Luxus's Grandmaster Collar and Lucien's fangs, once again a job well done Liutenant Zim" Black said looking at the remains "I do my best for the Empire, my Tallest" "Indeed you do Zim, you can rest" I took off to my quarters to sleep for the rest of the year, yes I am tired like tthat.

In Tallest Black's chambers he stands in front of his table removing some pieces "And thus, the Bishob and the Rook fall" he contemplates the remaining pieces as he grabs the oposing King "The queen is touble to deal with, for queen Allexyd has a whole planet as a fortress, but what truly concerns me is the King... who is the King, the true leader of the Alliance?" he placed the king back into place "No matter what, I'll defeat him, I'll crush him even f I have to squish every last one of my pawns to do so, and when the true Checkmate is on my side, I alone shall rule the universe, for I am Allmighty Tallest Black! The greatest Irken in history!" he laughed evily

A/N woo! we are now in chapter 3 only 2 more chapters to go!, for a while I contemplated spliting the chapter for covering to much in the story in my opinion but i promised to have 5 chapters and so I shall, in next chapter a couple surprises will occur, review if you want me to continue bye bye, Invader Phoebe signing off!


	5. Surprise pieces and Checks

**Author Notes. **Hi everyone invader phoebe here!, 4th Chapter is up and it' filled to the brim with Awesomeness (in my opinion of course) sorry for the delay in posting it by the way

**Disclaimer. **Jhonen Vazquez and Nickelodeon Own the sheer awesomeness that takes the form of Invader Zim, I do however, own the rights to this story's plot and OCs.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Its been 2 months since the defeats of the Lycan and Meekrobian leaders, I had a conversation with Black regarding the Queen Allexyd, according to Tallest Black "Queen Allexyd must be taken care of by the Armada, planet Nyrad is a Massive Fortress, so the only way to get to her is to win terrain for us to use the Massive's main cannon"

Tallest Black promoted me once again, now I was a Royal General, one of the most prominent roles in the armada. I only had to follow the Grand General's orders and Black's of course tough I only really obeyed Black himself, in the promotion I was Given command over a 6th part of the Armada so I was in the frontline to get to planet Nyrad quicker, however a call came from Tallest Black, he was summoning me to the massive under secret conditions

As I arrived to the massive I was greeted by all Irkens there, hump! annoying hipocrates, anyway once I reached Black's chambers, he greeted me and informed me that new leaders had emerged for certain factions... namely the Ressisty and the Irken Renegades. "What? But how?... the Ressisty is formed by a bunch of idiots without Lard Naar it should be stopped, same goes for the traitors!" "I am aware of this Zim, the same I had tought, however, another Irken, apparently smarter than Skoodge, took ahold of leadership, as for the Ressisty's new leader I have no information yet" "but how about the Renegades?" "I've been informed that their leader is in a base in a deserted planet near the borderlines of the enemy territory, I'm assigning you again to deal with this new traitor but this time, you needn't stealth but power, get some troops, I've prepared you a surprise over there" "I shall depart then"

As I arrived to the outpost on the planet I recieved the details of this attack, an Invasion f sorts, 20 troops of elite soldiers, several 6 Jormungard wartanks, 2 megadoomers, and my own devastator-class battlemech, equiped with experimental red-plasma technology in the shape of a big-ass sword, codenamed "Surtr", from planet Jotunheim, the best warmachine in the armada, I tried my best not to drool at it, I entered the mech and ordered the troops around for the attack, as it came I gapped, now I see why they gave me this! They have a huge army, still I have the advantage

Charging at them with my army the battle ensued, massive explosions and plasma bullets clouded the sky as rain, I slashed at several enemy battlemechs,slicing them as a hot knife through butter, fighting my way to their base, making sure no one from the mechs died yet, so they could be taken prisoners and tried as the traitors they were, I finally reached the other side of the battle, I gave the controls to some soldiers as I left the warmech with a small troop of elite soldiers, we proceeded into the enemy's HQ opening my way to the leader's chambers once I reached it, I was received with the sight of none other than Tak! Yes, Tak!

"What the hell are you doing here Tak!?" I asked flabbergasted "I could say the same Zim, one would think that you amongst all would be on this side of the war, but instead you are in the same side of those who betrayed you, seriously whats wrong with you?" she asked me, "as if it wasn't obvious Tak, I am on the side of my race and I'm bringing them redemption"

She was a bit shocked at my answer "redemption!? That the hell are you talking about?!, you're nuts! I shall stop you Zim-" "not if I follow my orders neatly" I interrupted her and began firing my assault rifle

She managed to dodge the bullets and got close to me with a set of Irken power-gloves, she broke my rifle but I dodged her second attack and got out my Maulers, we began a melee battle, while I had power and speed, her agility prevented me from successfully landing an attack

"Damn you're better at fighting than I thought you would be" she smiled at me and managed to knock my Maulers away from me with a kick, then punched me, hell! Those fists hurt like hell! But I wasn't gonna show it, I tried avoiding her attacks but she pinned me to a wall

"Dammit! indeed I am at disadvantage right now" I said trough gritted teeth "you thought I didn't research about your fighting styles? I knew you couldn't fight me at close range without your Maulers so I went to disarm you" she smugly said to me, my soldiers aimed at her but I told them to stop

"Well Tak you've done really well fighting me but don't get over-confident" she raised an invisible eyebrow at this "what are you talking about? I have you defeated right now" I grinned at this "who said I was defeated?"

I pushed away from her grip and detached 2 vibro-blades from my pack, turning them on I barraged at her slashing and cutting everything in my path, she managed to avoid me for a while, but I managed to cut through the back of her gloves destroying the circuits and possibly cutting her skin, as she clutched her hands, I kicked her against a wall, and I drove the blade deep into her shoulder through the wall, I turned the blade off, effectively pinning her to the wall, and smugly said "see Tak!, I always win! Now... I would be lying if I said I never thought of doing this to you, but I'd be lying even more If I said I didn't enjoyed it"

I turned to my still-flabbergasted minnions and said "what are you waiting for worms!?!, go to the control room and turn off all defenses and battlemechs!, and order the rest of the soldiers to take as many prisoners alive as posible, death is a easy way out, and I want these traitors to be tried by the Control Brains!" the ran searching the control room leaving me to do my bidding, smiling I turned to Tak and seeing her squirm at my gaze I said "you know Tak! I'd be also lying if I said I wouldn't enjoy what I'm about to do with you" I took a pair of thongs and a scalpel out of my pack "I always Enjoy playing doctor after a good battle, Checkmate dear Tak" I did my work afterwards

I got out of the room drenched with a purple Goop carrying my leather bag, as I found my soldiers in the control room they Informed me of the won battle some of the soldiers captured committed suicide but the vast majority were captured alive, after a while I took off to go back to the massive and report the success of the mission.

But I intercepted a transmission from Black saying he found the leader of the Ressisty and he was sending me to get him he sent me a picture and my orders, I never thought it possible but as I saw the picture I got truly shocked It was Dib!

After getting a team of elite soldiers I once again departed on a stealth mission in a Sleipnir ship (better than a Pegasus cruiser) I mentally readyed my self for the task at hand (after all, killing your best friend is a hard thing to do)

The mission was harder than when I defeated Lard Naar but we managed to go past all problems until we got to the leader's chambers, before entering I told my soldiers to leave me alone I would face this by myself.

I faced Dib and after a conversation in not in the mood to menction, we went in a fight, being of equal abylity than my own I knew Dib was a hard enemy to defeat, It took nearly everithing I had on me to damage him minimally, the same could be said about his situation but I had the advantadge in the end, because when all bullets and weapons were expended, he was now at my mercy for my superstrength was above any human's and I managed to pin him to the ground, and began barraging him, he managed to block most my punches but he was defeated already so I stood up, and got my bag out of my pack and proceded to do my bidding

As I left the room a tear rolled down my face, a tear of regret, but I wiped It as soon as it came and turning to my soldiers I ordered them to take the ship into custody and I flew back to the massive

I entered Black's chambers and threw him the leather bag, he openned it and got the blood drenched glasses of Dib, and Tak's head Implant "Impressive work on the traitor Zim, tough it seems youheld back a bit on the Ressisty's new leader, perhaps someone you knew?" I knew black knew about Dib, but I bit back every desire to break his jaw then and there, at least he sent me to deal with Dib, it would have been intolerable if he had sent another irken "well Zim, I want you to be by my side as we tear the galaxy apart and conquer the universe under the flag of the Irken Armada, Zim! Become grand General of the armada, and rule with me as my right hand" he was offering me the only position of power in the armada that rivaled that of the tallest, of course I took on his offer

A couple weeks later the armada was nearly within reach of planet Nyrad almost enough for the massive to shot but a final battle was awaiting us the war in space took 4 days and we faced an ultimate alliance of most races out there, I swear I could even see some human vessels out there, finally we managed to capture the flagship of the enemy.

I imagine my surprise as I saw who was the one leadening was the woman of my life, my bittersweet Gaz! She was brought to the throne room before me and Black for a small Interrogation finally I convinced Black to let me talk to her

She denied to talk to me and after a while she broke free and tried to kill Black but I Intercepted her and fought her, I finally pinned her to the ground, pointing a Gun against my ex-lover's head in front of the Tallest about to prove myself

"Guess this is where it all ends, dont you think so, Gaz?" I placed my foot over her stomach while pointing the laser at her head "Zim!..." she says searching for something in my eyes "well babe, i guess this is Checkmate" after that I shoot, smoke coming out of my gun's cannon with a thrilling silence in the aftershot.

* * *

A/N whoa! Long time since I uploaded last but It took me a while to rewrite this chapter I even had to cut off Dib's part to upload sooner perhaps later when I have time I'll edit the story and post it with Dibs part complete, I'll post last part as soon as I can rewrite it, Invader Phoebe signing off!


	6. Checkmate

**Author Notes. **Ha ha! Surprise ending!, not gonna say anything else about it until you read it, but I do ask this... what do you think I should put on this story's genre? I wonder... tell me in a review if you might

**Disclaimer. **Jhonen Vazquez and Nickelodeon Own the sheer awesomeness that takes the form of Invader Zim, I do however, own the rights to this story's plot and OCs.

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Guess this is where it all ends, dont you think so, Gaz?" I placed my foot over her stomach while pointing the laser at her head "Zim!..." she says searching for something in my eyes "well babe, i guess this is Checkmate" after that I shoot, smoke coming out of my gun's cannon with a thrilling silence in the aftershot...

The room seemed frozen in time, as nothing moved in what appeared to be hours, until Black broke the silence "What the hell?!!, ZIM!!!" he screamed as one of the royal guards in the room fell to the floor with a hole in his head

I grabbed Gaz's hand and quickly pulled her standing and tossed her gun back to her, she shot the other guard by Black's side, I took both my Maulers and shot the 2 guards by the door and she quickly took the other guard on the right as I shot the last guard in the left

In less than a second all 6 royal guards had fallen to the ground, and I aimed at black, flabbergasted he remained in shocked silence

I then snapped my fingers and the doors opened wide behind me and Gaz, 6 figures entered the room in white cloaks then they removed their hoods and revealed themselves "what is the meaning of this Zim!!" he demanded, I chuckled at this as the figures turned out to be Tak, Dib, Skoodge, Lucien, Luxus and Lard Naar.

"I guess there's some explaining to be done right Black?" I snickered as he glared at me

///flashback///

"so it comes to this huh old friend?" "I guess this is the end, for the ressisty is finished today" "It appears so" he answered accepting his fate with a warrior's resolve "I admire your resolve old friend, so no witnesses will see you in your downfall, Soldiers wait for me outside! This is something you younglings shouldn't see" i told my two soldiers "But Sir!" "No buts! Do what your superior orders!" I said, holding one of them by the collar of his uniform, "y-y-yes s-Sir!" they said and quickly left the room I looked back at Lard Naar and said "Checkmate, old friend"

As the soldiers left the room I sighed with relief to Lard Naar " Lard, we need to get you out of here" I said, he looked at me quizzically "what?" "I'm not going to kill you nor any other of your crew, I ordered my team to let them live, I'm planning on blowing up the ship and make it look like only a ship lived the explosion" his eyes widened at this "But Zim! Wouldn't you be betraying your race then!? I ..." I cut him off

"Listen friend I know Black killed the Red and Purple to grab power, but he gave me a chance to redeem my race without him knowing so, I'm going to play naïve and try to take the empire from the inside" "Zim..." "listen old friend, I presume he'll send me to kill all leaders of the alliance, so I need you to take this data disk with my plan and give it to the mayor figures of the fight"

I handed him a blue data disk and continued my speech "there's a escape tunnel behind that bookshelf that leads to a quick stealth ship right? Take that ship and leave quick, I placed cloaking on the rest of the escape pods so the only one without it will be the last one to leave it'll appear as if I killed you all, now give me your goggles Black told me to bring proof of your demise" I took the goggles and was leaving the room

"wait Zim!" I turned at him "Here take this" he grabbed a knife and sawed off his left horn, my eyes widen and I ran to him "what are you doing Lard Naar!?" as olive blood poured from the wound, drenching both of us he grabbed the piece of the horn and gave it to me "without the blood he'll suspect and not believe you, he's smart, take this as proof quicly" he placed a rag agains the wound and left trough the bookshelf

///flashback end///

"I started Laughing at the ludicrous situation and honestly, my laugh is a little psycho so the soldiers believed I was nuts" I kept explaining him "as for Skoodge's situation..."

///flashback///

"Zim! What are you..." Skoodge couldn't finish his sentence as his left shoulder was pierced by one of my shots, my soldiers take out the 4 guards by Skoodge's side, and as he lays muted in pain clutching his shoulder, I say "Sorry skoodge, but its Check mate for you", then I order my soldiers to leave, this time without complaints they leave and dot wait by the door, they leave directly to meet the rest of the soldiers, probably traumatized by the last time "Cowards" i say as i proceed with my job

I quickly pulled skoodge up and said "sorry about that skoodge but I know you have a very large mouth and couldn't risk you spilling the soup" he chuckled at this "yeah well i's fine I really was gonna "spill the soup"... whatever that means" "it's an earth thing" "oh, OK"

" I trust you got the disk right?" I asked him "yeah Queen Allexyd told me that we'll follow your plan" "Good, now let me see that wound" I grabbed a glass and pured some of skoodge's blood on it then I got out a PAK and drenched it in the blood

"what are you doing Zim?" he asked me "Lard Naar gave me the Idea to fake bringing black some sort of proof of my victim's death and drench them in blood so he won'y suspect anything even if he runs DNA scans, the PAK contains corrupted data so he'll believe you were just a defective if he scans the PAK" he looked at me as if I grew a second head "that is really smart Zim, I hardly recognize you anymore" I snickered at is comment "7 years on earth Did a lot of good to me Skoodge"

I took off the room with the blood-drenched PAK and let Skoodge escape in a cloacked ship while the rest of his crew got captured alive

///flashback ends///

"So the guards in Skoodge's room were nothing but mannequins and the idiots of the soldiers you gave me didn't recognize the difference" I mocked him and proceeded "as for Luxus and Lucien..."

///flashback///

"Checkmate, Luxius" I said, seconds without hesitation later, the shot was heard and smoke trailed off my gun.

Blood started pouring out his ...shoulder?(they are amoebas try to figure out what he shot ok?) I got up and took his collar, proof of him being the leader, I drenched the collar in blood and placed it in the bag

I proceeded to mend his wounds the best I could, enough words were said so we remained silent, I took off his chambers and bowed one last time before leaving, he bowed me back and I left.

* * *

Panting heavily I say "It was a fine combat, proud warrior, what I have been ordered to do to you however, is honorless, so I'll order my troops out, no one should see such a warrior's befall" he, defeated, stays in the floor and nods at me appreciatively as my soldiers left, leaving me to my duties

I then took my medical equipment and proceeded to mend his wounds , lucky for me his werewolf healing factor helped a lot so I only had to do some minor fixes "Are you alright now Lucien?" "Yes Zim, however I do feel a little bad since I lost, but It was a fine battle like I haven't had one before"

I smiled at him "Perhaps once this war is over and Black is defeated, we should spar from time to time, what do you think?" I asked him "haha! I would like that, young one!" he hit me in the back softly even tough it hurt a little considering his strength

"wait, I need to take something to prove you're death and It must be drenched in your blood" I told him as I almost forgot "then take my fangs young one" I stared at him as if he was nuts "they'll grow back within a week" he added, I sighed and proceeded to take out my medical equipment but he stopped me

"thats for children and woman young one plus it has to look realistic" he grabbed his fangs and ripped them off his mouth, I stood there flabbergasted as he threw me his blood-drenched fangs, he stood up and left the room as I place the fangs in the bag and followed him

///flashback ends///

"It was a bit of a surprise dealing with Tak and Dib, but she had contacted me before and I was prepared to make a show out of it"

///flashback///

"you know Tak! I'd be also lying if I said I wouldn't enjoy what I'm about to do with you" I took a pair of thongs and a scalpel out of my pack "I always Enjoy playing doctor after a good battle, Checkmate dear Tak" I did my work afterwards

I took out the blade pierced to her shoulder carefully and started treating her wounds "you were going all out weren't you Tak? You weren't holding back, you really wanted to beat me"I said "of course I wanted to you've always managed to defeat me somehow in everything we do together, even after you adopted me as your sister when I came back we kept competing and you kept winning you bastard" I snickered at this

"Dib and Gaz came with me you know probably they'll send you after Dib next, he took the ressisty's command while Lard Naar is hiding" that surprised me a little "I'll deal with that when it comes to it, meanwhile tell them all, Queen Allexyd included, that we'll be executing the plan in a month" I told her and she nodded and left trough a secret passage

* * *

"Dib I assume Tak told you everything already" "Yeah man, It's been a while since we saw each other huh? How have you been?" I smiled taking a relaxed sigh

"fine Dib, It's been hell staying on that darn ship with a cold blooded leader that thinks he's some kind of god, you know he's been playing this creepy game of chess comparing it to the war" he raised a brow "thats ...odd" I chuckled "yeah, he keeps grumbling about not knowing who the "king" is, ha!, If he only knew that his favorite pawn is the king"I told him "you must have plenty of fun mocking him them" he said "you have no idea dude" I answered before we heard footsteps going nearing the room

"dammit they're coming!" "quick lets fight!" he said and I sent him a questioning glare "what?" "if we go and start fighting it'll be convincing enough besides you and I were equal in fighting back on earth so I would like to know who is better now" he said, I smiled slightly and nodded "if you hold back you'll pay" he said then even if it pains me I'll knock your lights out dude!"

///flashback ends///

"It was really regretful, the fight, wasn't it Dib?" I asked him "yeah you sucker, and my face is still sore thank you very much" I laughed at his comeback and turned my attention back to Black

"so it comes to this Black! All this time you thought you were playing this sick little game of chess were you put the rules" I told him "well you were playing fairy chess Black, and this pawn you used so much was in fact, the enemy's King" he backed away as realization hit him

"You!, you were the king all along!?!" he screamed at me "but... but thats impossible, you .... Queen Allexyd..." he stuttered "what about me Black" asked a voice outside the room

Through the doors entered Queen Allexyd herself startling Black and shutting him up, everyone bowed to her including myself "no need for that Zim" she said softly to me "Indeed this Irken here is the one responsible for this plan Black, he contacted me as soon as he departed this "earth", at first we didn't trust an Irken, but he proved himself to us many times" she said to Black, who was glaring daggers at both of us, I took the Intercom and Called all ships in the armada stopping their attack, and the war

"This is it Black, this is the real Checkmate, you're defeated, the Irken personnel inside the ship is loyal to me" I said "As of today, you are removed from your ruling as Tallest Black of the Irken empire, the war you waged out of your greed shall be stopped dry, and you'll be banished to a deserted planet, to spend the rest of your lifespan there" I told him and then added a side comment "and your name shall be erased from Irken history, as well as this war"

Black then snapped and tried to attack me with a hidden plasma blade, but I dodged it and tossed it away, I turned behind him and grabbed him "guards! Seize him!" I ordered and two elite guards entered the room and grabbed him, taking him away "You'll pay for this Zim!, you'll pay!" he screamed as the guards dragged him away

"well... that came out right" said skoodge "now what?" said Lard Naar "Now... we'll be needing a new leader for the Irken race, Zim how would you like to be the new Tallest?" Queen Allexyd asked me, I stood there thinking about it and then I agreed with it "Yes Queen Allexyd, I accept"

I kneeled before her as she crowned me "I Queen Allexyd, on behalf of the Alliance's council, offer you, Zim, the position of Tallest of the new Irken Empire, do you accept this title along the responsibility of bringing peace between our races?" she asked me "Yes I do, Queen Allexyd" I said, she smiled softly and said "Then Zim, I name thee, Tallest Crimson, may you lead a peaceful era in the story of the Universe"

I bowed one last time before standing, everyone clapped at me, and then after a few congratulations they left to their own calling, I stood in the room with Gaz, Dib and Tak. Then Gaz spoke "Okay so... the new tallest is my boyfriend? Neat" she said cooly "oh right, Gaz!" I kneeled at her and took out a black box, I opened it and she gasped, inside was a golden ring with white gold stip in the middle and a blood red diamond(native to irk) embedded in it "Gaz... would you marry me?" I asked

She the hugged me and kissed me, Tak and Dib were still shocked at the surprise, "do I take that as a yes?" I asked meekly, the next thing I knew was that she had kicked me in the... sensitive area between my legs

I fell in pain and asked "Ahh! What was that for!?" she grabbed me by the collar and said "that's for putting your foot on my stomach back then" she said, then she kissed me again "and this... is the answer to that... yes Zim, I'll marry you" I smiled in spite of the horrible pain in my lower region, Tak begun laughing soon followed by Dib.

The End...

* * *

A/NAllright it's done, I told you guys it would be a happy ending, bet you did not saw that one coming right?, oh and btw, I should be uploading next chapter of Paths Unknown sometime by next week, and someday in the first(maybe second) week of 2009 I shall upload the second part of Warrior from the stars, check the drawings I put on my DeviantArt account on this story, Bye bye!, Invader Phoebe signing off!


End file.
